


Chubby Bunnies

by emetoandotherthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chubby Bunnies, Emetophilia, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Sickfic, Vomiting, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetoandotherthings/pseuds/emetoandotherthings
Summary: Prompt: The gang goes camping and toast marshmallows, which is all well and good until someone eats too many (I feel like these are starting to get really mundane so I'm going to stop now. The well is running dry lmao)Warning: Includes vomiting
Kudos: 15





	Chubby Bunnies

“You’re on fire, you’re on fire! You’re on fucking fire, ya eejit!” Eden lobbed a marshmallow over the top of the campfire and it hit Blake on the side of the head. Slightly amazed by the accuracy of his aim he paused when Blake turned to look at him:

“What?!” Blake called in frustration, still not noticing the flames beginning to lick up the branch he was using to toast a marshmallow. 

“You’re on fire!” Eden pointed at the now blackened marshmallow and the blue flame burning from it. 

“Aw shit!” Blake waved his stick high in the air, causing the molten marshmallow to slide down the branch and then fell off into his lap. “Ow fuck!” Blake leapt up from the log he’d been sitting on, allowing the burning black marshmallow to drop to the ground. 

“Man down!” Jack yelled, diving for the fallen marshmallow, but recoiled as the gooey white gloop burned in contact with his fingers. “Jesus!” He shoved his fingers into his mouth in an effort to cool them down. All the while Jude, Lindsey and Cameron were howling with laughter as the two of them danced around, Jack with his fingers in his mouth and Blake stamping on the burning stick to put out the flames that had caught it. 

“I think we might have to ban Blake from being anywhere near fire!” Lindsey was barely coherent as she giggled at the two of them. 

“Hey! I’m good with fire!” He objected lightly. 

“Aye like the time you nearly set the tent on fire cause you thought it would be good to warm the canvas with a close fire?” Jude reminded them.

“Oh a’right,” Blake conceded, then started looking around on the ground. “I need to find another stick for more marshmallows!”

“Maybe we should give up on the toasting before we have to take you to A&E, yeah?” Jack suggested and Blake sank back down onto the log they were sitting on. 

“But then what are we gonna do with all these marshmallows?” Lindsey asked, picking up another unopened bag from her feet. 

“Do you not think you went a bit overboard with them?” Eden said, raising his eyebrow at the pile of bags around her feet.

“I like marshmallows,” she shrugged.

“Yeah so do I, but I didn’t buy ten bags for only six of us!” Jude laughed. 

“I _really_ like marshmallows,” she repeated. “They’re always good for a sugar boost.”

The six of them were on their expedition for their Queen’s Scout award, and the six of them had to demonstrate their ability to do certain techniques and resources. Lighting a fire was one of them, and Jude was superb with that – he always seemed to pick exactly the right leaves to send everything up in flames. Because of this particular talent, they were always able to indulge in some of their favourite campfire food – toasting marshmallows being one of them. 

“I know, I know what we can do with them!” Jack announced, excitement ringing through his voice. Instantly Eden felt apprehensive, Jack wasn’t known for his more sensible ideas; Eden still felt traumatised by Jack’s decision to feed him mustard to get rid of hiccups, and that had been two years ago. “Chubby bunnies!” Jack threw out his hands and grinned around at them in the fire light as though this was the best idea ever.

“Chubby what’s?” Cameron asked, sounding confused.

“So everyone gets a bag of marshmallows and you have to put one at a time in your mouth and say chubby bunnies, and the person who gets the most wins!” He explained.

“And the point of it is…?” Cameron didn’t seem convinced by that explanation.

“It’s a laugh!” Just to hear folk saying chubby bunnies with their mouths totally full!” Jack let out a short burst of laughter, then picked up one of the full bags and threw it haphazardly to Cameron. “One for you… one for you…” He did this to each of them. 

“You can go first Jack, seeing as this is your idea…” Jude insisted, picking up the bag of marshmallows that had slipped down to the ground from his knees.

“Okay, who’s counting?” Jack asked, pulling open his bag and plucking out a marshmallow.

“We all are,” Lindsey insisted.

“Aah, ah, ah!” Blake called out just before Jack popped the first mallow into his mouth. “What’s your bet?”

“My bet?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, what number do you think you can get in your mouth?” Blake said. “It makes it much more fun!”

“Okay then, nine!” 

“This I have to see…” Lindsey laughed, moving along the log she was sitting on so she could see him.

“One chubby bunnies. Two chubby bunnies,” Jack started his attempt, fishing out another couple of marshmallows and holding them in his palm before he could continue. The third marshmallow forced out his cheeks so he looked more like a chipmunk, but it was the fourth that affected his speech: “Chubfy bummies.”

“Wait – what was that?” Blake snorted as Jack covered his hand with his mouth, trying not to let his mouthful fall out as he laughed.

“Chubfy bummies.” Jack repeated, even more muffled because of his hand, then one of the marshmallows fell from his mouth. 

“Man, that’s weak!” Lindsey shrieked, pointing to the fallen marshmallow. “You only got four!” Jack was chewing furiously to try and swallow what was in his mouth.

“I was laughin’!” He claimed. “Like you could do any better!” 

“Right! Watch me!” Lindsey ripped open her bag with a bit too much force and sent her marshmallows spilling all over her knees. “One, chubby bunnies; two chubby bunnies!”

“I think you’re screwed mate!” Blake nudged Jack, they all knew Lindsey was fiercely competitive, just as much if not more so than all of the boys. 

“Three chubby bunnies! Four chubby bunnies, five chubfy bunnfies.” Lindsey was shoving in marshmallows in her mouth so quickly that she barely had the chance to breathe in between. “Six chubfy blumnies.” She paused, struggling to close her mouth because of her packed cheeks; she was holding another marshmallows in front of her face but she shook her head. “No – _khhuu_!” She coughed and unceremoniously spat out of the six sticky marshmallows into her hand. 

“Ew, that’s rank!” Blake wrinkled his nose as Lindsey threw them into the fire and wiped her hand on her trouser leg. 

“Go on then Blake – it’s your turn,” Lindsey directed back to him, but he held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

“I concede!” He was shaking his head. “I don’t actually like marshmallows that much.”

“Eden?” Jack suggested, looking across the fire as Lindsey seemed to be attempting to convince Blake to give it a go anyway; Eden glanced down at his bag of marshmallows – he’d never played chubby bunnies before and was a tad apprehensive. 

“Ah go on then,” he shrugged and opened his bag.

“Eden’s going!” Jack called over to the other, bringing their attention back. “What’s your bet?”

“Uuuuh…” Eden hadn’t thought about that, there was silence apart from the crackling of the fire as Eden tried to think. “Shall I go with six?” 

“That’s the best so far!” Lindsey exclaimed, sounding proud. 

“Okay, one chubby bunnies.” Eden popped the marshmallow into his mouth, trying to think strategically as to packing them into his mouth. “Two chubby bunnies, three chubby bunnies.” He’d decided to pack them into his right cheek, and when that was full he’d use the left cheek. “Four chubby bunnies, five chubby bunnies, six chubby bunnies.”

“That’s your title about to be gone Lindsey!” Blake called, and they were all watching Eden with fascination as he didn’t seem to be struggling yet.

“Seven chubby bunnies.” Eden was now using his left cheek, and the skin of his right was beginning to ache at being held in such an awkward position. “Eight chubby bunnies.”

“Are you serious?” Jack sounded incredulous as Eden plucked another marshmallow from his bag. 

“Nine chubffy bunnies.” His mouth was so packed that he was beginning to slur. “Ten chubffy bummnies.” Eden could see Jack’s eyes were wide in the firelight as he pulled out another marshmallow then decided he couldn’t force any more into his mouth. He shook his head quickly and resorted to Lindsey’s technique of spitting them out into his hand. 

“Holy fuck man! That was impressive!” Blake said.

“If you say so…” Eden shrugged again, stretching his jaw to rid it of the ache. 

“Ten! Come on, I think that’s got to be a world record or something!” Jack agreed. 

“You’re exaggerating now.” Eden said firmly, but secretly he was pleased with himself. “Who’s next?” 

“Well seeing as Blake’s chickening out, I guess it’s me!” Jude sat up straighter.

“I’m no’ chickening out!” Blake protested, “I just don’t like marshmallows that much!”

“You eat them when they’re toasted!” Lindsey pointed out.

“Aye, but that’s _different_ …” He claimed.

“Alright Blake, whatever you say…” Jack shoved him jovially. “What’s your bet Jude?”

“I’ll go six too,” he said, opening his bag. “I don’t think it’s possible to beat Eden but I can maybe match Lindsey.”

“Six to match,” Jack nodded, he seemed to be taking his dramatic defeat pretty well. “On you go.” 

“Okay, one chubby bunnies. Two chubby bunnies.” Unlike Eden, Jude was just shoving marshmallows in his mouth with no thought of strategy. “Three chubby bunnies, four chubby bunnies, five chubby bunmies.” 

He wasn’t doing too badly until he put in the sixth marshmallow and the bag slipped from his knee, he lunged forward to grab it but missed. Eden leant down to retrieve it and as he did so he heard a small choking sound from Jude. When he looked up Jude’s hands were covering his mouth and his eyes were closed as another choking sound came from his throat.

“Jesus Jude, spit them out!” Eden called, dropping the two half full bags and scooting closer to him along the log. “Don’t choke!” He really didn’t want to have to do the Heimlich manoeuvre on his best friend, that would be taking demonstrating first aid skills a bit too far. 

As he put his hand to Jude’s back, Jude’s shoulders jerked and Eden instantly recognised the way he was trying to stifle the start of a gag. Eden heard the rush of liquid up Jude’s throat and suddenly Jude was ducking his head between his knees as the marshmallows were forced from his mouth, splattering to the ground along with a mouthful of sick. He took a sharp inhale of breath before a low gurgling belch erupted from his mouth and a much harsher wave of his stomach contents coated the ground at his feet.

“Is he throwing up?” Blake asked from the other side of the circle, and Eden rubbed his hand across Jude’s back as Jude coughed wetly.

“He choked on that marshmallow – didn’t you hear?” Eden exclaimed, trying to save face for Jude, who he knew would be embarrassed.

“Breathed – _hkkkaa_ – in at the – _hup_ – wrong time!” Jude struggled to get words out as he coughed; eventually he sat upright, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and panting to regain his breath. “Sorry.”

“You alright mate?” Jack called as Jude was gingerly trying to move his feet away from the puddle of sick.

“Yeah – sorry,” Jude answered; Eden had stopped rubbing his back as he seemed to have regained composure now. “How many did I get?”

“We’ll give you six I think…” Eden piped up.

“Yeah, I think so too..” Lindsey agreed.

“Alright Cameron, your turn!” Jack turned his attention to Cameron, who was staring wide eyed at Jude looking rather nauseated. 

“I think I’ll pass if that’s alright…” Cameron said, “I don’t think chubby bunnies is the sort of thing I’m up for…” 


End file.
